english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Beaks (2015)
Harvey Beaks is an American animated television series created by C.H. Greenblatt for Nickelodeon. The series aired between March 29, 2015 and December 29, 2017, consisting of 52 episodes. Cast 'Main Cast' *Angela Wahler - Fee *Jackson Brundage - Foo (eps1-8) *Max Charles - Harvey Beaks *Thomas Robinson - Foo (eps8-52) 'Secondary Cast' *Addie Chandler - Rooter (eps29-30, 35-52) *Andres Salaff - Princess *C.H. Greenblatt - Dade, Jeremy *Dave Foley - Moff *Kerri Kenney-Silver - Miriam Beaks *Laz Meiman - Rooter (eps1-26, 32) *Madeleine Curry - Piri Piri *Mason Vaughn - Technobear *Matthew Zhang - Kratz *Nicole Taylor Wedel - Claire *Scott Adsit - Irving Beaks 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Austin - Dark Tooth (ep39), Singer (ep20) *Addie Chandler - Elves (ep37), Kid (ep38), Kid (ep50), Roger (ep29) *Ahnorrah-Rose Sutton Walker - Session Singer (ep52) *Amelia Bzdak - Harvey's Daydream Sister *Ana Gasteyer - Elderly Woman (ep14), Spa Worker (ep10), Tara *Andre Sogliuzzo - Bug 1 (ep24), Dad (ep38), Elderly Man (ep14), Jean Luc, Medic (ep51), Plant Elder (ep12), Steampunk Rat (ep31), T.V. Announcer (ep27) *Andres Salaff - Announcer (ep4), Big Guy #3 (ep35), Boring TV Announcer (ep17), Bug (ep47), DJ (ep4), Dade's Little Brother (ep25), Dumb Spider (ep18), Elves (ep37), Elvis Owl (ep36), Fox Dad (ep34), Fox Guy (ep15), Gerald, Goofy Fish (ep21), Guy (ep36), Head Lake Spirit (ep38), Horvey (ep50), Little Bug (ep34), Little Joe Pesci (ep35), Man (ep41), Merch Guy (ep38), Off Screen Character (ep51), Old Man 3 (ep44), Plate (ep25), Princess Dragon (ep29), Roady (ep20), Rock Creature (ep11), Snippy Turtle (ep21), Speaker (ep51), Squishy Creature (ep2), Steampunk Man (ep20), Whistling Guy (ep40) *Andy Kindler - Easy *Andy Merrill - Bag (ep30) *Angelina Wahler - Bug (ep3), Bug (ep6), Bug (ep44), Bug 2 (ep24), Cindy (ep21), Little Devil Fee (ep30), Tammy (ep10) *Blake Clark - Roland *C.H. Greenblatt - Bada (ep52), Ball Creature (ep13), Banjo Player (ep21), Big Guy #2 (ep35), Bug (ep39), Caterpillar (ep3), Construction Worker (ep5), Crazy Doctor (ep42), Elves (ep37), Firefighter (ep50), Fly #2 (ep7), Fox (ep1), Fred (ep20), Ghost #1 (ep8), Grunicorn (ep47), Guy 1 (ep51), Henry (ep42), Horror Movie Man (ep42), Kevin (ep51), Leaf Blower Guy (ep26), Mushroom 3 (ep20), Old Man (ep7), Old Man 2 (ep44), Old Man 4 (ep44), P. Nutty, Papa Jean, Random Victim (ep51), Richard, Sean Jean, Squirrel (ep11), Squirrels, Weird Guy (ep4), Yelling Guy (ep26) *Catherine O'Hara - Miley (ep27) *Chris Houghton - TV Announcer (ep13), TV Dad (ep13) *Dana Snyder - The Blargus (ep36) *Dannah Phirman - Woman#1 (ep12) *Dave Foley - Bear Guy (ep14), Elderly Man (ep15), Man Bug (ep18), Mop (ep43), Old Man (ep50), Scorpion (ep47), Spa Patron#1 (ep10) *David Mudd - Halbreth *Davis Pak - Pip *Derek Evanick - Band Boy (ep9), Boss Bear (ep9), Bug Dad (ep19), Chili Guy (ep16), Chili John, Knight (ep43), Monster (ep19), Mushroom 2 (ep20) *Dwight Schultz - Lake Monster (ep1), Lake Spirit, Screaming Cloud (ep16), Snake (ep1) *Ego Plum - Moth (ep38) *Erik Griffin - Arm Wrestler (ep35), Big Guy #1 (ep35), Coach Kip Dinkly, Swamp Monster (ep30) *Fred Stoller - Bartleburt *Fred Tatasciore - Adult Male J (ep40), Battery Guy (ep28), Bob (ep35), Diner (ep40), Door Guy (ep35), Farmer (ep28), Flying Rock (ep29), Guy (ep51), Huge Onlooker (ep35), Johnny Tornado (ep41), Monster (ep10), Monster (ep29), Monster (ep41), Monster A (ep49), Monster B (ep49), Swamp Creature (ep40), Swamp Monster (ep26), Trident Man (ep41) *Grey Griffin - Bouncer, Commander Rocket (ep41), John's Son (ep51), Lady 2 (ep51), Lady 5 (ep51), Lifeguard (ep50), Miriam Doppelganger (ep38), Nurse, Old Lady (ep42), Receptionist (ep50), Tough Fee (ep41) *Jackie Buscarino - Candy (ep36), Girl (ep4), Trev (ep51) *Jackson Brundage - Bug (ep5), Kid#2 (ep4), MJ (eps8-12), Pinchy (ep5), TV Son (ep13) *Jeff Bennett - Beach Guy (ep23), Doctor Roberts (eps8, 20-48), Geoffrey (ep46), Ice Cream Man (ep23), Irving Doppelganger (ep38), Jared (ep35), Mr. Simon (ep33), Sports Announcer (ep20), Steampunk Butler (ep31), Steampunk Fox (ep31), Steampunk Frog (ep31) *Jim Meskimen - Chicky (ep15), Wasp (ep15) *Jim O'Heir - Aiden (ep27) *John Early - Kris (ep51) *John Rhys-Davies - Elder Bug (ep9) *Kari Wahlgren - Anabelle (ep19), Bug (ep15), Carol (ep8), Club Girl (ep36), Deer Girl (ep15), Demon Baby (ep42), Diane (ep42), Elderly Woman (ep15), Evelyn (ep35), Exercise Instructor (ep35), Felicity (ep12), Grim Reaper Statue (ep36), Gwen (ep19), Hannah (ep19), Hot Cake (ep36), Jimmy's Mom (ep34), Lady 3 (ep51), Lady 6 (ep51), Lady 8 (ep51), Magic Baby (ep17), Magic Queen (ep17), Michelle Beaks, Old Lady (ep28), Old Lady Turtle (ep42), Old Woman (ep36), Phone Voice (ep20), Reporter (ep29), Rock Creature (ep8), Ruby (ep42), Steampunk Baby (ep31), Steampunk Crowd Member (ep31), Steampunk Lady (ep31), Steampunk Waitress (ep31), TV Announcer (ep19), Troublemaker (ep19), Vending Machine (ep34) *Kathy Najimy - Angry Bride (ep28), Hanzi *Ken Jenkins - Blister, Old Man 1 (ep44) *Kerri Kenney-Silver - Bug Mom (ep18), Commander Pickle (ep28), Crowd Member (ep14), Elves (ep37), Jennifer (ep19), Muesli (ep43), Off Screen Character 2 (ep51), Spa Patron #2 (ep10), Woman (ep50) *Kym Whitley - MC Queen (ep45) *Laz Meiman - Kid (ep3), Paul (ep12), Roger (ep20), Willy *Lesley Nicol - Lady Lake Spirit, Petina Paddles *Madeleine Curry - Snail (ep39), Spider Kid (ep51) *Marc Maron - Fox (ep36), Old Man #3 (ep7), Randl *Maria Bamford - Grada (ep52) *Marla Gibbs - Fuzzy (ep44) *Mason Vaughn - Flower Creature (ep16), Kid #1 (ep4), Little Fox (ep1) *Matt Berry - Doctor Roberts (eps1-12) *Matt Lucas - Lady Paddles (ep46) *Max Charles - Brad Paxton (ep40), Fists (ep16), Jimmy (ep13) *Michael-Leon Wooley - Fredd Bots (ep32), Gangster 1 (ep44), Huge Man (ep35), Lobster Guy (ep36), Loser Man (ep35), Mushroom 1 (ep20), Officer Fredd, Old Guy (ep42), Skeleton Statue (ep36), Vendor (ep9) *Mikey Kelley - The Inspiration *Monica Ray - Wade *Nicholas Sumida - Bassist (ep21), Bug (ep21), Clown Statue (ep36), Frankenstein (ep36), Kathy, Meryl, Mikey, Old Man Pig (ep42), Randl's Mom *Nicole Taylor Wedel - Baby (ep21) *Oliver Max - Blargus (ep17), Kid (ep28), Seth *Rachel Butera - Lady 1 (ep51), Lady 4 (ep51), Mrs. Simon (ep33), Pooker *Rhys Darby - Britney, Captain Wellington, Mitch *RuPaul - Jackie Slitherstein *Scott Adsit - Fly (ep13), Fly #1 (ep7), Gerald (ep42), Jangles (ep43), Little Bug (ep14), Masseuse (ep50), Quicksand Bug (ep29), Spa Patron #3 (ep10), Wrestling Announcer (ep28) *Scott O'Brien - Amazing Andy, Hurling Juror (ep46) *Thomas Robinson - Boy (ep23), Fox Kids (ep24), Francois, Gordy (ep21), Kid (ep26), MJ (eps22-41) *Tom Kenny - Mad Scientist (ep45) *Yvette Nicole Brown - Evelyn (ep45), M.O.M. (ep14) Category:Cartoons Category:2015 Cartoons